Day by Day
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Ciel menemukan sebuah buku diary di gudang sekolahnya. Semenjak itu, berbagai misteri bermunculan. Wanita yang terus hadir di mimpi Ciel, serta serentetan kejadian yang tak bisa di jelaskan dengan akal pikiran. Apa semua kejadian itu ada hubungannya dengan buku diary itu? /RnR!/
1. Chapter 1

**Day by Day**

**by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Summary : Ciel menemukan sebuah buku diary di gudang sekolahnya. Semenjak itu, berbagai misteri bermunculan. Wanita yang terus hadir di mimpi Ciel, serta serentetan kejadian yang tak bisa di jelaskan dengan akal pikiran. Apa semua kejadian itu ada hubungannya dengan buku diary itu?  
**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

"Ugh, sial!"

Seorang pemuda berambut kelabu berjalan menuju gudang sekolah sambil bersungut-sungut. Pemuda itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, murid Latowidge Senior High School yang paling teladan.

Teladan?

Ya, teladan. Dalam artian, terpandai, terpatuh, terajin, ter...

Yah, pokoknya teladan.

Sayangnya, lima menit yang lalu julukan murid teladan itu sepertinya harus di ragukan lagi. Memangnya kenapa harus di ragukan lagi?

Alasannya sepele. Hanya gara-gara Ciel lupa membawa buku sains dan lupa mengerjakan PR sejarah. Hei, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu sangat sepele? Kenapa harus sampai mencopot julukan murid teladan?

Masalahnya, murid teladan itu murid yang sama-sekali-tidak-pernah-melanggar-peraturan.

Hahh, lupakan saja soal murid teladan. Kita bukan mau membahas soal murid teladan di sini. Kembali ke Ciel. Sekarang, dia di hukum untuk membersihkan gudang.

"Membersihkan gudang kan, capek! Kok Mr. Spears tega-teganya sih memberiku tugas seperti ini!" umpat Ciel lagi.

Ciel terus mengomel sambil membuka pintu gudang dan melangkah ke dalamnya.

"Uhuk!" Ciel terbatuk begitu debu-debu di gudang menyergap hidungnya. Ciel segera menutup hidung dengan tangan.

"Untung aku bawa masker."

Segera, Ciel merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah masker sekali pakai. Ciel memakainya dengan cepat, kemudian buru-buru membersihkan gudang. Dia ingin hukumannya cepat selesai sebelum istirahat.

_BRUK!_

Tanpa sengaja, Ciel menabrak salah satu rak di gudang dan menyebabkan beberapa isinya berjatuhan menimpa Ciel.

"Ukh!" seru Ciel kaget sekaligus kesakitan. Sebab, yang menimpanya kebanyakan adalah buku-buku yang tak bisa di bilang tipis.

"Sial sekali..." gumam Ciel kesal.

Ciel memunguti barang-barang yang jatuh menimpanya, membersihkannya satu persatu, kemudian menatanya kembali di rak. Namun, sebuah benda membuat kedua _cerulean _Ciel berbinar tertarik.

"R.R?" Ciel membaca judul di sampul buku tersebut.

Buku yang di pegang Ciel adalah sebuah buku tipis bersampul hitam dengan tulisan "R.R" di depannya. Ciel membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu.

Kosong.

"He? Tidak ada isinya?" Ciel mendesah kecewa. "Kupikir buku apa. Sampulnya aneh sekali."

Ciel membolak-balik buku itu berulang kali. Sepertinya, dia penasaran.

"Sepertinya ini buku _diary_..." Ciel berucap pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengamati buku itu. "Kalau ku ambil bagaimana, ya? Mr. Spears marah tidak, ya? Kutanya saja deh nanti."

Ciel menggulung buku itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke saku bajunya. Muat? Tentu muat. Buku itu tipis dan ukurannya kecil.

Butuh 30 menit bagi Ciel untuk membersihkan gudang Latowidge Senior High School yang memang besar itu. Peluh di wajahnya mengalir sangat deras karena kelelahan.

"Huft... Akhirnya selesai juga! Saatnya pergi ke tempat Mr. Spears!" Ciel keluar dari gudang dan menutup pintunya.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang memandang Ciel dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Wanita itu berada di dalam gudang, melihat dari balik jendela gudang.

"Aku menaruh harapanku padamu, Nak."

* * *

"Kau sungguh telah menyelesaikan tugasmu, Mr. Phantomhive?" tanya Mr. Spears pada Ciel.

Ciel mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ya, _Sir_."

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali. Lain kali lebih teliti," ucap guru itu dengan datar.

"Oh ya, _Sir_!" Ciel teringat dengan buku hitam tadi. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan buku itu dari saku bajunya. "Boleh aku minta buku ini untukku?" tanya Ciel.

Mr. Spears menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Tangannya meraih buku itu, membolak-balikannya, kemudian mengembalikannya pada Ciel.

"Ambil saja."

"Terima kasih, _Sir_!" ucap Ciel senang.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang cepat keluar. Nanti waktu istirahatmu keburu habis," perintah Mr. Spears, atau lebih tepat di bilang mengusir.

"Baik, _Sir_!"

* * *

Ciel keluar dari ruangan Mr. Spears dengan senyum berbinar. Entah kenapa, pengizinan Mr. Spears soal buku tadi membuatnya sangat gembira.

"Ciel!"

Ciel menoleh mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Ah, ternyata teman-temannya. Bocah pirang bermata biru, Alois. Lelaki pirang bermata hijau, Oz. Gadis berambut pirang ikal bernama Elizabeth. Dan gadis berambut coklat panjang, Alice.

"Oh, kalian," balas Ciel datar.

"Bagaimana dengan hukumanmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Alois dengan nada mengejek.

"Sama sekali tidak," gerutu Ciel sembari menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor terkena debu.

"Tumben asmamu tidak kambuh. Padahal kan, gudang kotor sekali," ucap Alice dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau mengharapkan asmaku kambuh?!" tuding Ciel gusar.

"Begitulah!" jawab Alice enteng.

"Tsk," umpat Ciel pelan.

Oz geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. "Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar begitu. Ayo kita ke kantin! Aku sudah lapar."

"Memangnya kalian belum makan?" tanya Ciel heran, mengingat istirahat sudah berlangsung dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Be-"

"Belum, karena kami menunggu murid teladan yang di hukum," sela Alice sembari menyeringai mengejek.

"Oh, cukup Alice. Kau sudah mengejek Ciel terlalu banyak," tegur Elizabeth.

"Ahaha~" Alice hanya tertawa mendengar teguran Elizabeth yang baginya hanya angin lalu.

Kelima orang itu lalu berjalan ke kantin untuk mengisi perut.

**XxX**

Jam pulang sekolah.

Ciel, Alois, Oz, Elizabeth, dan Alice berjalan beriringan keluar dari gerbang Latowidge Senior High School. Mereka saling mengobrol dan tertawa, entah membicarakan apa.

"Hei!" seru Alois tiba-tiba, sambil menunjuk saku baju Ciel. Sebuah gulungan buku mencuat dari situ. "Itu apa?"

"Kau mengagetkanku, Alois," gerutu Oz yang berada tepat di samping Alois.

"Ehehe~ Maaf maaf~" Alois nyengir usil. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Ciel. "Jadi, itu buku apa?"

"Ini?" Ciel mengeluarkan buku itu dari saku bajunya. "Entahlah. Aku menemukannya di gudang tadi."

Elizabeth berdecak. "Kau mencurinya?"

"Apa? Hei, aku sudah meminta izin pada Mr. Spears! Lagipula aku ini murid teladan, masa iya mencuri," dengus Ciel.

"Hah? Murid teladan?" Alice memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak salah dengar? Kalau tidak salah, julukan itu kan sudah di cabut. Haha."

Ciel mendengus kesal. Sangat kesal. Rasanya, hari ini hari tersial. Ada beberapa alasan Ciel mengatakan hari ini hari tersial.

Pertama. Ciel lupa membawa buku sains. Untungnya, guru sains - Mrs. Shelly, memaafkannya. Mungkin karena itu kesalahan pertamanya selama dua tahun belajar di Latowidge Senior High School. Tapi tetap saja, walau tak di hukum, rasanya Ciel malu sekali. Bisa-bisanya sih, murid teladan lupa membawa buku?

Kedua. Saat pelajaran sejarah, Ciel lupa mengerjakan PR yang di berikan Mr. Spears seminggu yang lalu. Jelas-jelas Mr. Spears yang terkenal disiplin itu langsung menghukum Ciel. Hukumannya yahh, membersihkan gudang!

Ketiga. Hukuman! Ciel benci hukuman, karena dia tak pernah menerima hukuman. Seumur hidup, baru sekali! Serius! Kalau misalkan hukumannya ringan, seperti berdiri atau apa sih, tidak terlalu jadi masalah bagi Ciel. Tapi, membersihkan gudang? Oh, lupakan sajalah. Itu hukuman yang sangat mengesalkan.

Keempat. Hari ini rasanya Alois dan Alice mengejeknya sangat banyak dan lebih sering dari hari biasanya. Alois dan Alice memang terkenal iseng dan suka mengejek.

Keempat alasan itu membuat Ciel merasa hari ini hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

Bagi anak biasa, mungkin empat hal itu sih wajar saja dan bukan kesialan. Tapi bagi Ciel? Oh, Phantomhive muda ini selalu ingin sempurna, kawan! Jadi jangan anggap dia berlebihan hanya karena empat hal itu saja sudah di bilang hari tersial.

Maklumi sajalah.

Alois membolak-balik buku bersampul hitam itu dengan bingung. Ciel menatapnya datar. Tahu apa penyebab kebingungan Alois.

"Buku ini tidak ada tulisannya? Hanya buku kosong?"

Ciel mengangguk. Bisa ia dengar Alois mendesah kecewa karenanya. Berbeda dengan Alois, manik zamrud Oz justru berbinar tertarik.

"Sepertinya keren! Coba kulihat!" pinta Oz. Alois segera memberikan buku itu pada Oz. Oz mengamati sampul buku kosong itu, kemudian membuka lembar demi lembarnya.

"Buku yang aneh..." gumam Oz. "Rasanya misterius sekali... Sampulnya hanya bertuliskan 'R.R'. Lalu isinya kosong. Menarik!"

"Kenapa sekolah menyimpan buku aneh seperti itu?" tanya Elizabeth bingung.

Ciel mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

Oz masih sibuk meneliti buku kosong itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut, tanda ia kebingungan. Jemarinya meraba lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang mulai menguning, tanda umurnya sudah tua.

"Aneh," ucap Oz tanpa sadar. "Ini aneh..."

"Aneh?" ulang Ciel heran.

Oz tak menjawab. Kedua alisnya masih tertaut kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian, lelaki berambut pirang itu menggeleng.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja."

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Jelaskan padaku!" desak Ciel.

"Ya! Daritadi kau mengatakkan hal-hal aneh yang sulit di mengerti!" keluh Alice.

"Lupakan sajalah. Tidak ada apa-apa," Oz mengibaskan tangannya, tanda tak ada apa-apa.

Ciel mengernyit, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Oz. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi saat Oz mengembalikkan buku bersampul hitam itu.

"Kau mau apakan buku itu?" tanya Oz.

"Ku simpan sajalah. Mungkin bisa jadi buku catatan," jawab Oz.

"_Diary_?" cetus Alois iseng.

"Buku catatan, Alois. Buku catatan," dengus Ciel, bisa menebak isi pikiran Alois.

"Tapi buku itu seperti buku _diary_. Ikhihi, tak kukira kau suka menulis _diary_, **murid teladan**," ejek Alice sembari menekankan dua kata terakhir di kalimatnya.

"Bisakah tak usah mengejekku?" Ciel berkacak pinggang.

Alice memutar kedua bola matanya. "Memangnya aku harus mematuhimu?"

"Tsk," Ciel mengumpat pelan, tidak jelas. Sementara itu, Alice tertawa karena ejekannya berhasil.

"Hei, kalian ini bertengkar terus sedari tadi! Ciel, rumahmu sudah kelewatan, tuh!" seru Elizabeth.

"Eh?" Ciel tersadar. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, dan langsung menepuk dahinya. "Astaga! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, dahh!"

Phantomhive muda itu segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Sementara keempat temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

**XxX**

"Aku pulang!" seru Ciel sembari membuka pintu rumahnya. Rachel, Ibu Ciel, langsung menyambut putra semata wayangnya itu dengan senyum keibuan di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Ciel," sambut Rachel lembut. "Sepertinya ada yang berbeda hari ini. Seragammu kotor sekali." Rachel geleng-geleng kepala melihat seragam Ciel yang kotor, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh, ini. Uhm, ini karena..." Ciel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, bingung mau mencari alasan apa agar Ibunya tidak marah kalau tahu Ciel di hukum.

"Karena apa, Sayang?" Rachel tampak tidak sabar. Jari jemarinya terus menyisir helaian rambut kelabu Ciel. "Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau jujur."

"Uhm... Baiklah, tapi jangan marah, ya?"

Rachel mengangguk meyakinkan Ciel. Ciel membuka mulutnya dengan ragu. "Itu... Tadi aku di hukum membersihkan gudang."

Kedua manik _deep ocean _milik Rachel terbelalak. "Siapa yang menghukummu membersihkan gudang?"

Nada suara Rachel terdengar marah. Ciel menjawab dengan agak takut. "Mr. Spears."

"Berani sekali dia menyuruhmu membersihkan gudang! Ciel, asmamu tidak kambuh, kan? Kau sesak napas? Kau pakai masker tidak?" tanya Rachel khawatir.

"Tenang, tadi aku pakai masker kok," Ciel menenangkan Rachel. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita makan siang, Ciel," ajak Rachel.

"Aku masih kenyang, Bu. Aku ke kamar dulu," Ciel tersenyum sembari berjalan ke kamarnya. Rachel hanya bisa berdecak melihat kelakukan Ciel.

Ciel menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, kemudian menguncinya. Lelaki berambut kelabu itu segera mengeluarkan buku yang di temukannya di gudang sekolah tadi.

"Hum... Buku ini masih lumayan bagus..." gumam Ciel sembari membolak-balik buku itu. "Bagus juga di jadikan buku catatan."

Ciel mengambil sebuah bolpoin, kemudian mulai menulis di lembaran awal buku hitam itu. Namun, sebanyak apa pun Ciel menggoreskan bolpoinnya, tidak ada tinta yang tertoreh di lembaran buku berinisial "R.R" itu.

"Aneh. Bukankah bolpoin ini masih banyak tintanya?" Ciel bertanya-tanya. Ia segera mengambil bolpoin lain dan menulis di buku R.R. Hasilnya, sama saja.

Ciel termenung, kemudian ia mengambil buku tulis sejarah dan mulai menulis di sana.

Tintanya keluar.

Tidak ada hambatan sedikit pun saat Ciel menulis di buku tulis sejarah. Tinta keluar dengan sempurna. Tidak macet, tidak terputus-putus.

"Aneh..." desis Ciel tak percaya. "Tintanya keluar di buku tulis sejarah, tapi tidak di buku ini?"

Merasa penasaran, Ciel kembali menulis di buku R.R. Kembali, tidak ada tinta yang keluar. Benar-benar aneh dan di luar akal pikiran. Bahkan saat Ciel mencoba menulis di halaman lain di buku itu, tintanya masih tidak keluar.

Lelah, Ciel memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjangnya, pergi ke alam mimpi...

**XxX**

"Tolong... Tolong aku..."

Ciel membuka _cerulean _miliknya dengan susah payah. Bukan ngantuk, tapi, karena cahaya yang begitu besar dan menyilaukan berada di depan matanya.

Lampu?

Entahlah. Sepertinya bukan. Sebab, cahaya itu lebih terang dari lampu manapun.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ciel.

"Tolong aku..." rintih suara itu lagi. Suara seorang wanita.

"Siapa kau?!" ulang Ciel lebih keras.

Cahaya menyilaukan itu mulai memudar, dan Ciel bisa melihat helaian rambut hitam panjang milik seorang wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Ciel mendongak, menatap wanita itu. Wanita itu menunduk, membuat wajahnya tersembunyi oleh rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Dari postur tubuh dan suaranya, Ciel menduga wanita itu seumuran dengan Rachel.

Ciel berjalan mendekati wanita itu, tapi, wanita itu langsung tersapu oleh angin. Tubuh wanita itu langsung berubah menjadi debu.

"Hah!" pekik Ciel tertahan, dan Phantomhive muda itu segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

Napas Ciel tak karuan, ngos-ngosan. Cahaya langsung menyambut wajahnya begitu Ciel membuka mata. Ciel membeku.

'_Cahaya apa lagi ini? Wanita itu lagi?_' batin Ciel ketakutan.

Ciel langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan...

Hanya jendela.

Gorden jendela Ciel yang lupa ia tutup tadi, membuat sinar matahari sore menyerobot masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ciel menghela napas lega.

"Hah... Cuma mimpi ternyata," Ciel tersenyum lega. "Konyolnya aku! Bisa-bisanya berpikir ada hantu di sini!"

Ciel beranjak dari ranjangnya. Lelaki itu kemudian membuka kunci yang mengunci pintunya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya sembari menutup pintu.

Sepeninggal Ciel, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan kepala tertunduk muncul di kamarnya.

"Tolong kabulkan harapanku, Nak..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga!

Gimana ceritanya menurut kalian? Menarik atau membosankan? Penasaran atau enggak? Udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa wanita itu? *ditampol karena kebanyakan nanya*

Ehehe, gomen gomen X3

Nggak banyak ngomong. Akhir kata...

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chap 2 update~~ :D

**.**

**Day by Day**

**by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Summary : Ciel menemukan sebuah buku diary di gudang sekolahnya. Semenjak itu, berbagai misteri bermunculan. Wanita yang terus hadir di mimpi Ciel, serta serentetan kejadian yang tak bisa di jelaskan dengan akal pikiran. Apa semua kejadian itu ada hubungannya dengan buku diary itu?**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

Ciel terbangun dengan kantung hitam di matanya, menandakan tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Wanita itu lagi..." gumam Ciel.

Ciel berusaha mengingat mimpinya semalam. Gelap, tak kelihatan...

Aha!

Ciel ingat. Semalam, wanita itu kembali hadir di mimpinya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Walau menunduk, Ciel tahu wanita itu menangis. Terdengar isak tangis dari wanita itu. Yang wanita itu ucapkan sama : "Tolong aku."

Ciel tak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Apa yang harus dia tolong?

Dan lagi, siapa wanita itu?

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan buku hitam itu?" Ciel meraih buku hitam yang terletak di meja belajarnya.

Buku itu masih sama. Bersampul hitam, bernisial "R.R", dan kosong. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan-kecuali pulpen yang tiba-tiba tak bisa digunakan untuk menulis di buku hitam itu.

"Ah... Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah saja," putus Ciel. Lelaki berambut kelabu itu akhirnya menyambar handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**XxX**

Udara pagi itu terasa dingin. Maklum, ini bulan Februari. Tapi, setidaknya suhu udara tidak sedingin bulan Januari. Walau tidak sedingin bulan Januari, Ciel tetap saja menggigil kedinginan sewaktu berjalan ke sekolah.

"Brr... Dingin sekali..."

Ciel memeluk dirinya sendiri upaya menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyergap. Tidak berguna banyak, sih. Ciel tetap saja kedinginan.

"Hei, Pendek!"

Sebuah sapaan tidak menyenangkan mampir di telinga Ciel. Tanpa menoleh Ciel pun sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Alois, Alice," decak Ciel kesal.

"Pagi, Pendek!" sapa Alice lagi.

"Sepertinya si Pendek kita kedinginan. Apa perlu kupeluk?" Alois tersenyum jahil.

Ciel tersenyum kecut. "Tidak lucu."

"Ayolah! Tiap bertemu kalian ini bertengkar terus, seperti anak kecil saja! Damai, dong!" kata Oz sembari memijat pelipisnya, tampaknya lelah melihat pertengkaran Ciel-Alois-Alice.

"Salahkan mereka yang selalu mengejekku!" tuding Ciel gusar.

"_My, my_. Kau harusnya bisa mengendalikan emosimu dong! Sudah kelas 2 SMA kok..." Alice menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "... cebol."

Ciel memutar _cerulean_nya dengan kesal. Sedetik kemudian, sekelebat bayangan mimpinya terlintas begitu saja. Mimpi tentang wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. Ciel mengerjap-ngerjap, kaget.

"Ciel?" panggil Oz heran, melihat kawannya yang tiba-tiba terlihat aneh.

"Ah..." Ciel tersadar.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat kaget begitu," tanya Oz.

"Aku hanya... Sedikit pusing," dusta Ciel.

"Matamu tak bisa berbohong."

Ciel menyerah. Dengan agak ragu, Ciel menceritakan soal mimpinya, wanita berambut hitam itu, dan keanehan si buku hitam. Ciel menceritakannya dengan ringkas, padat, dan jelas. Sangat jelas, sampai gadis seperti Alice mengerti apa yang Ciel katakan.

"Jadi... Kau dihantui wanita berambut hitam itu?" Oz menyimpulkan.

Ciel mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sejak mengambil buku hitam itu?"

"Yap."

"Memang seperti apa rupanya?" tanya Elizabeth antusias.

"Entahlah. Wanita itu selalu menunduk, sudah kubilang. Yang kutahu, rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang dan ia mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu tua."

Elizabeth mengangguk-angguk, sembari membayangkan rupa wanita yang dimaksud Ciel. Namun, yang muncul saat ia membayangkan rupa wanita itu malah sadako.

Parah.

"Mungkin itu kutukan gara-gara kau sering menegur kami kalau usil!" komentar Alois.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan buku hitam itu?" ucap Oz.

"Mungkin saja... Ini sebuah misteri," tanggap Ciel.

"Misteri? Apa itu? Bisa dimakan nggak?" tanya Alice penuh rasa penasaran.

Oz tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Alice yang polos. "Alice, misteri itu adalah suatu hal yang membuat penasaran dan penyebabnya belum diketahui," jelas Oz.

Alice melongo, sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Oz. Oz menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa melihat Alice yang bingung seperti itu.

"Huh..." Ciel menghela napas.

"Hei, bersemangatlah!" Alois menepuk pundak Ciel. "Mungkin kita bisa selidiki bersama-sama soal teror wanita itu dan buku hitam!"

Ciel tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Alois."

**X****xX**

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Pelajaran yang asyik dan membingungkan di waktu yang sama. Guru pelajaran matematika sekaligus wali kelas 2-3-kelas Ciel, adalah Sara Vessalius.

Sara Vessalius adalah istri dari Oscar Vessalius sekaligus sebagai bibi Oz. Sara bukanlah guru yang galak. Dia guru yang sangat lembut dan penyayang. Memang, jika melakukan kesalahan, bukan omelan yang akan diterima. Melainkan... Hukuman. Ya, hukuman.

Hukumannya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Mengepel seisi sekolah, menggantikan tugas piket, meminta tanda tangan seluruh kakak kelas, dan berbagai hukuman lainnya yang melelahkan dan aneh.

Makanya, tidak ada yang berani berurusan dengan Sara.

Dan sekarang, Sara sedang menerangkan pelajaran matematika di kelas 2-3.

Beberapa anak tampak menguap bosan. Beberapa lagi memperhatikan dengan serius. Ciel sendiri memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Ingat, dia murid teladan, bukan?

Namun, sebuah bayangan di iris matanya membuat lelaki kelabu itu menganga.

Wanita berambut hitam itu lagi.

Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya melingkupi wajahnya. Samar-samar, Ciel bisa mendengar wanita itu menangis. Tangisannya terdengar begitu pilu dan menyayat hati.

"Nyonya?" Tanpa sadar, Ciel berkata agak keras. Membuat teman-teman serta gurunya menoleh ke arahnya dengan heran.

"Tuan Phantomhive? Ada apa?" tanya Sara lembut, seperti biasa.

Pertanyaan Sara itu seperti angin lalu di telinga Ciel. Tidak terdengar. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tangisan wanita itu yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Tolong aku..." tangis wanita itu. "Tolong aku...!"

"Kau butuh pertolongan apa?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Tolong..." tangisnya. "Aku benci... Aku benci...! Hiks..."

Tangisan wanita itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini, dengan sedikit teriakan marah. Ciel jadi bingung mau bicara apa pada wanita itu. Sementara itu, Sara dan teman-teman Ciel memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Phantomhive...?" panggil Sara takut-takut. Ia takut kalau Ciel kerasukan.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Beberapa anak mulai memanggil Ciel. Namun, lagi, Ciel tak mendengarnya.

Ciel melangkah tanpa sadar, menemui wanita itu. Lelaki berambut kelabu itu kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan wanita berambut hitam yang terduduk itu. Dengan lembut, Ciel mengelus helai hitam lembut milik si wanita.

"Ssh... Tenanglah... Jangan menangis..." hibur Ciel. "Ceritakan saja padaku..."

"Hiks... Aku benci mereka... Benci... BENCI!" teriak wanita itu diiringi tangisan.

"Ssh..." Ciel menenangkan wanita itu.

Di mata seisi kelas, Ciel sedang mengelus udara hampa dan berbicara sendiri. Hampir semua berpikir kalau pikiran Ciel agak tidak waras. Sara tampak gemetar, sepertinya takut melihat Ciel yang tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu. Maklum, di catatan perjalanan Sara menjadi guru, tidak ada peristiwa seperti ini.

"Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive!" panggil Sara lagi dengan gemetar, meskipun dengan nada sedikit keras. Guru matematika itu segera berjalan ke arah Ciel.

Ciel masih berjongkok dan berbicara kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu masih menunduk, menolak untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Phantomhive!" Sara menepuk pundak Ciel pelan. Ciel masih tak bergeming. Seolah tak menyadari tepukan dan kehadiran Sara.

"Phantomhive..." Sara menepuk pundak Ciel sekali lagi, kali ini tangannya terlihat sangat gemetar.

Tak tahan melihat bibinya ketakutan seperti itu, Oz segera bertindak. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menemui Ciel. Agak kasar, Oz mengguncang Ciel. Kemudian, ia menepis kepala si kelabu untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Hei! Sadarlah!" bentak Oz.

Kedua _cerulean _Ciel membulat sebentar, kemudian menutup perlahan. Tubuh Ciel ambruk. Oz segera menahannya agar Ciel tidak jatuh ke lantai. Sara memekik tertahan.

"Astaga! Oz! Bawa dia ke UKS!" perintah Sara histeris.

Oz mengangguk. Dengan mudah, Oz menggendong Ciel ala _bridal_. Mudah saja bagi Ciel untuk menggendong tubuh mungil Ciel. Walau mereka sama-sama tergolong pendek, tapi setidaknya tubuh Oz sepuluh centimeter lebih tinggi daripada Ciel.

Oz membawa Ciel ke UKS, diikuti oleh Sara dari belakang. Sara terlihat begitu panik. Yah, siapa yang tidak panik, coba?

Seorang murid maju ke kelas dan berbicara sendiri juga mengelus udara hampa, dan tiba-tiba pingsan. Itu bukan hal yang wajar. Panik memang merupakan reaksi yang wajar.

"Dia berbicara sendiri, kemudian pingsan?" desis Hannah, penjaga UKS.

"Ya." Sara mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Oz, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sara pada keponakannya itu.

Oz terdiam sesaat. '_Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan buku hitam itu. Lagipula, sepertinya Ciel bicara pada wanita yang muncul dalam mimpinya itu. Apa harus kuberitahu?_'

Sedetik kemudian, Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak, Bibi."

"Oh, baiklah. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas, Oz."

Oz mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, Oz menatap Ciel yang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Merasa tak ada yang aneh, Oz segera pergi ke kelas.

**XxX**

"Ugh... Ini dimana?"

Ciel terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Kedua _cerulean_nya mengerjap-ngerjap, beradaptasi dengan sinar lampu yang memenuhi UKS.

"Kau sudah bangun, Phantomhive?"

Ciel menoleh ke asal suara. Wanita berambut _lavender _itu ternyata. Si penjaga UKS, Hannah. Hannah membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. Roti dan susu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Pusing?" tanya Hannah.

"Ya..." Ciel menanggapi.

"Makanlah roti dulu, lalu minum susunya. Setelah itu, kau baru boleh pulang. Oz bisa mengantarmu," ucap Hannah.

Ciel mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Hannah. Dengan lambat, Ciel mengunyah roti yang diberikan untuknya. Bukan tidak enak, tapi malas.

"Katanya, tadi kau bicara sendiri? Dengan siapa?" tanya Hannah penasaran.

Ciel melirik Hannah sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan makannya. "Bukan dengan siapa-siapa."

"Lalu, kau bicara pada siapa? Jangan bohong!" tukas Hannah gemas.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hannah menghela napas putus asa. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Ciel Phantomhive itu agak pemarah dan angkuh. Juga, sifatnya dingin pada orang yang belum akrab dengannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar, tak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Ciel merengut. Hannah tertawa kecil melihat wajah Ciel yang terlihat imut saat merengut.

Buru-buru, wanita berambut _lavender _itu berjalan keluar UKS sebelum kemarahan Ciel meledak karena ditertawakan. Ciel menghela napas. Kemudian, ia segera mengambil rotinya lagi.

Melanjutkan acara makannya yang sedikit tertunda.

**XxX**

Ciel berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sendiri?

Bukankah tadi katanya dia akan diantar Oz?

Tidak, Ciel menolak. Katanya, Ciel sanggup pulang sendiri tanpa perlu diantar Oz. Hah, dasar keras kepala. Sebetulnya, Sara sudah membujuk Ciel untuk diantar Oz-atau minimal menceritakan kenapa ia berbicara sendiri. Namun dasar, keras kepala. Ciel menolak keduanya itu.

"Huh... Menyebalkan...! Padahal kan, aku masih sanggup sekolah..." gerutu Ciel kesal.

Lelaki kelabu itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Rumahnya sebentar lagi sampai. Tinggal beberapa rumah lagi dan... Ini dia! Ciel sampai di rumahnya. Rumahnya yang damai dan tenang.

Ciel membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, kemudian menutupnya dengan agak keras. Sementara tangan kirinya melepas sepatu, tangan kanannya membuka pintu rumah.

"Aku pulang...!" kata Ciel. Hening. Tidak ada Rachel yang menyambutnya.

"Heh? Sepi?" Ciel bergumam heran.

Ciel melangkah ke dalam rumahnya. Kosong. Kedua manik biru Ciel menangkap sebuah kertas yang sengaja ditempel di lemari es.

_"Ciel Sayang, hari ini Ibu pergi ke rumah nenekmu. Dia sakit. Mungkin Ibu pulang agak malam. Ibu sudah memasak untukmu. Salam Sayang, Ibu."_

"Oh... Ke rumah Nenek," ucap Ciel datar.

Tidak berminat untuk mengisi perutnya, Ciel berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu berwarna coklat kayu tersebut. Kamarnya masih sama ketika ia meninggalkannya tadi pagi.

Ada satu yang berbeda.

Buku hitam itu, tergeletak di atas meja belajar dengan halaman yang terbuka dan... Berisi tulisan.

Ciel merinding. Buru-buru disambarnya buku itu dan dibacanya tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta merah tersebut.

_"17 Februari 2007..._

_Hari ini hari yang menyedihkan seperti sebelumnya. Semua menindasku saat aku di sekolah._

_Aku tak pernah mengerti, kenapa mereka selalu menindasku?_

_Apa salahku?_

_Apa aku salah masuk ke sekolah ini?_

_Mereka KEJAM_

_Aku BENCI mereka_

_BENCI_

_BENCI_

_BENCI!"_

"!" pekik Ciel tertahan.

2007? Itu kan... 5 tahun lalu.

Dan lagi... Siapa yang menulisnya?

**To Be Contiuned**

* * *

Yosh~~

Akhirnya selesai juga!

Gimana, udah kerasa belum horrornya? Belum, ya?

Special thanks untuk yang udah baca fic ini, dan yang ngerewiew.

ARIGATOU!

Balesan review :

**Hwang Mayumi : **Iya, crossover ^^ Oke, akan diterangin satu-satu soal Pandora Hearts!

**Inez : **Arigatou ^^

**Fiona the Adventurer : **Hehehe, oke deh. Konfliknya udah mulai terasa belum? Terima kasih untuk sarannya ^^

**Fujishuki Charlottie : **Eh? Bukankah Mikan udah jadiin crossover? Dan, Mikan kan tulis disclaimernya?


End file.
